


Twitterfic 16 - Dan Jones (The Report) x Reader

by LadyFiasco



Category: The Report (2019)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, DFAB reader, Desk Sex, F/M, Office Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."Desk sex"
Relationships: Daniel Jones (The Report) & You, Daniel Jones (The Report)/You
Kudos: 7





	Twitterfic 16 - Dan Jones (The Report) x Reader

It was late. You were waiting in your car, out in the parking lot, for Dan to finish work.

Tapping your fingers on the steering wheel. You'd kept the car running, assuming he'd be out on time. Five more minutes pass, ten more minutes pass... Your tapping on the wheel becoming more frequent, more frustrated. You stared out the window at the gloomy building, willing him to appear at the entrance. You sighed. You knew he was a workaholic, but he told you he'd try to cut back on his extra hours.

Another five minutes go by.

You decide you've been patient enough. You switch off the engine, climb out the car, slam the door shut. Then you find yourself stomping over to the double doors of the building.

As you get to the door, you spot the security guard on reception. Could be a problem.

You step through the doors and regard the guard, flashing him a toothy smile. He nods and smiles back at you.

"Hey, I'm here to pick up Dan. Have you seen him? I was getting worried..." you ask, your voice sickly sweet as you lean onto the desk.

"Still in the office sweetheart. He should be out soon," he replies, his eyes roaming over you.

"Hmm... D'ya think, maybe, I could go down and collect him?", your words tinged with an innocent lilt.

"You know I'm not really supposed to let you down there, sweetie..." But he didn't sound all that convincing.

"Pleeeaasseee? I'll be good," you said, giving him a little wink and a smile. That was all he needed, apparently. He let out a sigh, and waved you ahead.

You made your way to Dan's office, walking down the eerily quiet corridors.

Of course no one else was here. Just Dan, and the security guard. Everyone else had the sense to go home already.

You opened the door to his office, and quickly stepped inside. Dan looked up from his desk briefly.

"Hey babe," he said, before flicking his eyes back to the papers in front of him. Then he did a double take. His eyes a bit more intense as he gazed upon you now.

"You're... Not supposed to be down here..." he murmured, one eyebrow raised. "How did you convince Gary to let you past?"

You grinned. "I just told him that I was worried about you. And that I'd be good..." Your voice drifts off as you start walking towards his desk.

His eyes scanning you as you move, he leans back in his chair.

"Good? You know you shouldn't be down here..."

He starts to stand from his seat.

Your eyes light up as he moves around the desk towards you. He reaches out for you, spinning you round to face him, and he pushes you back against the desk.

"No, you're not being good. Actually, I think you're a naughty girl..." he growls, his pupils dilating as his hands grasp at your hips. He seats you on the desk, leaning down and grazing your ear with his teeth. A gasp leaves your lips, your eyes close and your whole body runs hot.

One large hand runs down your thigh, grips the hem of your dress, dragging it upwards.

His other hand on the back of your neck, he pulls you towards him and he places a rough kiss on your lips. Your own hands wander over his shoulders, down his back, and you pin him against you.

The hand on your thigh quickly moving towards your core, you breathe in sharply when his fingers tease the material of your panties, already wet with your desire.

His mouth has moved to your neck now, and you feel him grunt against your delicate skin, clearly enjoying how worked up you are already.

He helps you lift yourself up from the desk slightly, just enough so he can rip the underwear down over your thighs, past your knees, finally hitting the floor.

Your own hands quickly find his belt, desperately trying to get it off of him. He slaps your hands away, demanding to do it himself.

You place one hand on the desk, leaning back on it slightly, while the other snakes down your torso. He watches you intently as he undoes his trousers, wrenching them down his legs along with his boxers. His hard cock now springing free.

Your fingers continue their descent, ending up between your slick folds, moving them to tease your clit.

He groans. "Such a naughty girl..." his voice breathy and low, as he grasps his cock, lining it up with your entrance.

Eyes locked with his, you let out a moan, his own eyes wide as you do so. Again he slaps your hand away, and you place it on the desk, steadying yourself.

He grips your hip with one hand, using the other to spread your thighs, easing himself into your warmth... Slowly filling you up, stretching you out, your head falls back slightly. He pulls you tight against him, thrusting deeper now, his forehead falling to the crook of your neck.

Heat rushing through your body, you tighten against him, your cunt greedily constricting around his cock.

It's getting too much for him.

His thick fingers forcing their way between you, he finds your clit, and starts roughly circling it. Your hands grip tightly on the table, so tight, you feel like you fingers might break through as he continues pounding into you.

Your whole body is flushed, you're panting, moaning, crying out for him. The pressure on your clit increases, and he pushes you over the edge. Your pussy clenching around him, your whole body shaking, releasing on his cock.

You just know you're making a hot mess of the desk beneath you. The thought only turns you on more, clenching again, and now he's being pushed over the edge.

His hips stutter, he bites down on your neck and lets out a muffled groan as he cums inside you. Your own cries echoing through the office...

Good thing no one else is around.

He starts to soften inside you, then withdraws, the delicious mix of your fluids leaking onto the desk. He places his hands on top of yours and leans into you, panting.

"Can we finally go home now, babe?" you tease, smiling at him.


End file.
